mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinkaju Whiskers
Whiskers Kinkaju(VWF059) was born in the Whiskers Mob on December 6, 2003. She was born with three other litter-mates, who were her two sisters Super Furry Animal(VWF062)and Rocket Dog(VWF060), and her one brother Ragga Muffin(VWFM061). Her mother was Flower, the dominant female of the Whiskers at that time and her father was Yossarian the dominant male of the Whiskers at that time. Kinkaju and her siblings survived to adulthood. Her brother Ragga Muffin disappeared from the group on May 7, 2005. She and her two sisters were all that remained of Flower's fourth litter. Zaphod over threw Yossarian and became the long-term dominant male. Flower gave birth to a sixth litter on September 6, 2004 to four pups, Mitch, Hawkeye, Logan and Cruise. The litter was born around the same time when Kinkaju's two oldest half sisters Mozart and Baddiel had given birth to their pups. When Flower's litter reached three weeks old, Kinkaju and a gang of naughty playful teenage meerkats took ne of the three week old pups, Mitch, from the babysitting burrow. After a short while, Kinkaju abandoned her three week old little brother Mitch. Fortunately Mitch was saved and carried back to the babysitting burrow by Shakespeare. Kiknaju stayed out of trouble after that but once she did try to mate with a rover. On the August 25, 2006 Flower evicted Kinkaju, Mozart, Armanita Ditch and De La Soul along with Super Furry Animal and Monkulus but they rejoin the group. Starsky They joined two Lazuli males, JD and Shoy, and one Young Ones male named Shady and formed the Starsky. JD took the position of dominant male. Mozart was the oldest female in the group but Kinkaju wanted to be the dominant female too. She mated with JD and killed Mozart's pups. She aserted herself as the dominant female and the group followed her. Mozart was forced to sumbit to her younger sister's dominance. Kinkaju became the first dominant female evicted though she was not the oldest. On October 15, 2006 Kinkaju gave birth to Fox, Wolf, Coyote and Hyena. April 24, 2007 Kinkaju gave birth to Dingo, Jackal and Wild Dog. Hyena wasn't the youngest in the group anymore. Then on July 12, 2007 Kinkaju gave birth to BJ, Kanga, DJ and Roo. Kinkaju managed to hold on to her status as dominant female from her sisters and niece. When ever she was pregnant, she would evict her sisters Mozart and Armanita Dutch and niece De La Soul. They left the group and formed the Leprechuan Mob. Kinkaju then gave birth to JC, KC, AJ, DW, TJ and EJ on November 25, 2007. Hyena and Fox were now the oldest females in the group. One encounter with Whiskers. On January 25, 2008, groups split, Fox, Coyote, Hyena, Wild Dog, DJ, Raccoon Dog, Kanga, JC and DW split from the group. Kinkaju gave birth to Tigerhawk, Eagle Hawk, Tigermoth and Eagle Owl on March 12, 2008. On January 27, 2009 Kinkaju gave birth to Moley, Batty, Ratty, and Bunny. On April 5, 2009 Kinkaju gave birth to Chipmunk, Mongoose, Baboon and Squirrel. She gave birth to Hawk, Finch, Dove and Falcon on September 29, 2009. JD died on October 31, 2009.She soon died two months later on December 21, 2010. Her daughter Tigermoth took dominance of the Starsky. Dominant Children Kinkaju had many children so it was very likely some would become dominant meerkats in other groups. Her eldest daughter Fox and Hyena both became dominant females, Hyena of the Hyena Mob and Fox of the Druids Mob. Her daughter Tigermoth took dominance of the Starsky after Kinkaju's death, being one of the oldest females in the group. Her litter-mate sister Eagle Owl became the dominant female of the Amphiptere Mob but was over thrown by her younger sister Finch, who became the second dominant female of the Amphiptere. She left the group and became the dominant female of the Eagles Mob. Links Whiskers Mob Starsky Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Starsky meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats